Talk:Muret
Muret Myure is Japanese name for French commune Muret. So I will change the name of this page. --Klobis 03:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Really, when you know what Muret is like, that's pretty funny. Did Oda took an Atlas and choose random names :-)) ?Kdom 07:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What kind of meaning is it? And are you against changing this name? --Klobis 07:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose you didn't invent this name so I guess it's true. It's just that I have some friends that inhabit this town :-). It's rather small and mostly unknown even for French so that's why I was surprised. The name has no meaning in particular like most of the French town name. It has most likely an occitan origin so. Kdom 10:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I did not want to ask you the meaning of Muret. I want to ask whether you are for or against the changing. --Klobis 12:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you have a source for your claim, then I'm not against it. If it's just an assumption then I disagree. Kdom 13:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Psst, throw the name into google and give us the results that show its true. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 14:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Japanese wikipedia really resemble the French one which I can confirm you is about the town. But I guess than Muret is not the only word that can be romanized ミュレ... If we can find that every bellamy crew member is name after a town like it seems to be the case for most of whitebeard pirates commanders then I would agree otherwise it's a bit speculative. Isn't it ? Kdom 14:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) All Bellamy crew member (except Sarquiss and Myure) is founded out as place names in google map. --Klobis 05:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Then ok maybe it shall be mentioned as trivia on bellamy crew page. Kdom 19:11, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys. About Muret, a girl who helps me on my country's OP wikia says the correct romanization is Myure. I'm talking, I repeat, about romanization, and not about her actual name. Someone could correct this page, or, if she's wrong, tell me "yor friend is wrong"? Thank you. --Meganoide 23:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How would it be spelled phonetically? I know the t is silent. So, would it be like Moo-ray or Moo-reh? I'm only asking because I've never heard anything sounding like "Myure" pronounced with a French accent, so it might help if i know how it would be pronounced. 00:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your friend is right Meganoide, no doubt about it. DP, it seems you're talking about the actual name and not the "direct romanization", but to answer your question, the French pronunciation of Muret is /my.ʁe/. It does not sound like the Japanese "myure", but it seems that myure is the official Japanese for the town Muret. Not sure whether I'm convinced by this argument though. I left a message to Klobis about this too.